The Total Drama Gang Joins The Rescuers
' 'The Total Drama Gang Joins The Rescuers' is a crossover by Jared1994. Plot In an abandoned river boat in Devil's Bayou, a young orphan named Penny drops a message in a bottle containing a plea for help into the river. The bottle washes up in New York City, where it is recovered by the Rescue Aid Society, an international mouse organization inside the United Nations. The Hungarian representative, Miss Bianca, volunteers to accept the case and chooses Bernard, a stammering janitor, and the Total Drama Gang as her co-agents. The team visit Morningside Orphanage, where Penny lived, and meet an old cat named Rufus. He tells them about a woman named Madame Medusa who once tried to lure Penny into her car and may have succeeded in abducting Penny this time. The mice and our heroes travel to Medusa's pawn shop, where they discover that she and her partner, Mr. Snoops, are on a quest to find the world's largest diamond, the Devil's Eye. They also discover that Medusa and Mr. Snoops are at the Devil's Bayou with Penny, whom they have indeed kidnapped, and whom they guard with two trained crocodiles called Brutus and Nero. They are also working with the TD Gang's arch enemies, Heather, Alejandro, Azula, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio and Gourmand. With the help of an albatross named Orville, and a dragonfly named Evinrude, out heroes follow Medusa to the bayou. There, they learn that Penny was captured to enter a hole that leads down into the pirates' cave where the Devil's Eye is located. The TD Gang find Penny and devise a plan of escape and send Evinrude to alert the local animals, who loathe Medusa, but Evinrude is delayed when he is forced to take shelter from a flock of bats. The following morning, Medusa and Mr. Snoops send Penny down into a pirate's cave to find the gem, with Miss Bianca and Bernard hiding in her skirt pocket. The three soon find the Devil's Eye within a pirate skull; as Penny pries the mouth open with a sword, the mice push it out from within, but soon the oceanic tide rises and floods the cave. Miss Bianca, Penny, and Bernard barely manage to retrieve the diamond and escape. Medusa plans to keep the diamond for herself, hiding it in Penny's teddy bear while holding Penny and Snoops at gunpoint. When she trips over a cable set as a trap by Bernard and Bianca, Medusa loses the bear to Penny, who runs away with it. The local animals arrive at the riverboat and aid Bernard, Bianca and the TD Gang by trapping Brutus and Nero, then setting off Snoops's fireworks to create more chaos. Meanwhile, Penny and the mice commandeer Medusa's swamp-mobile, a makeshift airboat. Medusa unsuccessfully pursues them, using Brutus and Nero as water-skis, and is left clinging to the boat's smoke stacks as the irritated Brutus and Nero circle below while Snoops escapes and Aang once again enters his "Avatar State" to defeat his team's enemies. Back in New York, the Rescue Aid Society watch a news report of how Penny found the Devil’s Eye, which has been given to the Smithsonian Institution, and how she has been adopted. The meeting is interrupted when Evinrude arrives with a call for help, sending Bernard and Bianca on a new adventure. Trivia * Heather, Alejandro, Azula, Ratigan, Fidget, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio and Gourmand will be working for Madame Medusa in this crossover. * This will be the first time Reef, Fin, Broseph, Lo, Ty, Emma, Johnny, Ripper and No Pants Lance will meet Ratigan, Fidget and the Wild Kratt villains. * This is the first crossover where the Wild Kratts introduce the TD Gang to the Miniaturizer. * This will be the third time Aang enters his "Avatar State" in the series. * During the first battle against the villains Katara uses "Blood-Bending" and later tells the TD Gang about where she first learned it. Category:Crossovers Category:Jared1994